I'm Yours, Aren't I?
by sizzle.like.stygian.ice
Summary: The Argo II has arrived at Camp Jupiter. What will Percy and Annabeth's reactions be when they see each other after eight painful months without their better half? Love? Hate? Anger? Joy? One-shot. Rated T out of paranoia. R & R, cupcakes!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi. So um..this is my first fanfic. I've been reading stories for like, a zillion years, but I finally decided to write this, thanks to my insomnia. *Oh Tyche, please let them like it.***

**Disclaimer: From what I've been hearing, Rick Riordan ain't a crazy teenager. His characters, maybe, but definitely not him.  
**

* * *

** Terminus was probably freaking out. **The Argo II landed right in the middle of the forum in New Rome. It managed to not crush any people or buildings, though, despite its massive size. The Roman campers scrambled away as the huge warship came closer to the ground, some yelping and screaming while others backed up in pure amazement of the looming bronze ship.

_ This is it,_ thought Percy. He stood rooted to his spot as the ship landed, his arms slung over Frank and Hazel's shoulders. He hadn't realized it, but he was grinning from ear to ear, and he already felt happier than he thought he ever could have in the past couple of months. He was finally going to see Annabeth. And they were going to fight this war side by side, like they always did.

Steam engines hissed as a large walkway opened down the side of the Argo II. Percy found himself walking forward, almost in a trance, out of pure expectancy that Annabeth would be the first person to walk out. But unless Annabeth had turned into a Latino-elf hybrid-not to mention a guy-with a maniacal grin and crazy eyes, he was wrong. This guy was Leo Valdez, Percy realized. The same one from the video scroll Percy and his friends had seen a few days after the battle at Camp Jupiter. Leo's gaze did a quick sweep over the crowd of legionnaires, maybe to make sure that nobody was pointing anything seemingly dangerous in his direction. Then he turned around, motioned for the people behind him to come on out, and continued down the steps.

That was when Percy saw her. As soon as the sunlight hit her beautiful blond hair and gleamed in his eyes, he knew it was Annabeth. She sprinted down the steps hurriedly, nearly knocking Leo over. She faced the horde of Romans, her storm-gray eyes scanning the sea of faces.

Finally, her eyes met his, and they just stood there, stunned. Her eyes widened slightly and her jaw fell a little as she took him in, pleasantly surprised-or so Percy hoped-to see her boyfriend after eight months. The other campers noticed this, and cleared a path between Percy and Annabeth just as they raced towards each other. They nearly crashed, but none of that mattered to them. Their arms were wrapped tightly around each other, not wanting to let go. They stood there as the crowd cheered, either for the reunion of their current Praetor with his long-lost love, or for the return of their old leader, Jason Grace. But Percy certainly didn't care about any of that. He stood squeezing Annabeth in the tightest hug he'd probably ever given her. "Annabeth," he breathed. "Oh my gods." No other words came out of his mouth. He struggled to maintain his composure as he buried his face in her lemon-scented hair.

She held him just as tight, stroking his hair as she whimpered, "Oh, Percy. Gods, you don't know how much...I was going crazy, I couldn't...I've missed you," she finished.

"I _do_ know. You were all I remembered, your hair, your eyes, the way you laughed. I didn't have anything else, but you were all I needed. Really." She chuckled, but it came out more like a sob as she shook, taking a deep breath. She pulled away and gazed into Percy's eyes. He started leaning down to kiss her, but froze when he saw the look on her face morph into what he remembered as her battlefield expression. She glared at him with those intense gray eyes, and punched him in the gut. Hard.

"That, Percy Jackson, is for getting kidnapped by a freak show of a goddess for eight whole months!" He stared at her in disbelief, then exhaled as he remembered: _this _was his girlfriend. _This_ was the real Annabeth Chase. Two hundred gasps rose at the same time when she punched him, making him stumble a few steps back. She walked towards him, the same fierce look in her eyes. She punched him again, making him groan and almost double over. He couldn't help but chuckle at the typicality of the whole situation. _Oh, Annabeth._

"And that," she growled, "was for not even bothering to call and say, 'Hey Annabeth, it's me, Percy. Just wanted to let you know that I'm alive and safe and not getting destroyed by monsters! SEE YA!" Percy could have argued, but he was already in pain and didn't want to risk his life or Annabeth's sanity. He looked up at her desperately, silently pleading for her to stop. She took a step closer and punched him a third time. "And _that,_" she hissed, "is for being such. A freaking. Seaweed Brain." Percy put his hands on his knees and took a moment to breathe, and then straightened up so that he and Annabeth were face to face.

Swiftly, he leaned in and kissed her, pouring every ounce of sorrow, pain, and love he had held in for the last eight months-along with the sheer joy of seeing his girlfriend again after so long. Annabeth froze for half a second, but melted into her boyfriend right away. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back with all the same feelings spilled into it. The crowd released their pent-up breath, sighing and "Aww!"-ing at the sight of Percy and Annabeth's long-awaited kiss.

It felt just as good as their first kiss back at Camp Half-Blood after the Titan war, on Percy's sixteenth birthday. Warm, tingly, and oh-so-sweet. They hadn't noticed, but the two teenagers were crying. Percy's tears mixed with Annabeth's, and they both smiled into the kiss as they made up for the past eight months in those few minutes. Neither of them wanted to stop, but they pulled apart eventually, silently panting for air as they leaned against each other. The campers burst into thundering whoops, screams, and cheers, but Percy and Annabeth obviously didn't notice. They just smiled at each other through their tears. In fact, Percy wasn't even embarrassed that he was crying. He didn't care. All he saw was Annabeth, Annabeth, and Annabeth.

He gently wiped the tears off her face with his thumbs as her long sleeves absorbed the salty stream of tears running down his neck. Smiling, he sniffled as he rested his forehead on hers and said softly enough for only Annabeth to hear, "But I'm _your_ Seaweed Brain, aren't I?"

**[the beginning of] The End**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Eighteen. **

**That's how many songs I took to write my first ever fanfic. I really really hope you liked it. It's fluffy, yeah, but hey. It's been eight months, there's gotta be _something! _But let me know if you think changes can be made, and I'll do my best to fix them. Constructive criticism is supported, although I shall condemn your flames to the burning of my marshmallows for the consumption of my s'mores. MWAHAHA. **

**But seriously speaking? Percabeth all the way. I support almost everything, from Pereyna to Lukabeth (is that it?). But no matter what other pairings come up now and in the future, Percabeth has always been the first one and will continue forever, without end.**

**Long live the Jackson Generation! **

**~Sizzle E=:{D (it's a french chef dude! or at least, i hope so...)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note to my awesome readers:  
**

**Hey, guys! I just wanted to say thank you SO MUCH for reviewing and favoriting this story! So, a biiiiiiiiiig thank you to: **

**IronFeyFreak, , IsisBlueberry, Goddessofbooks2435, lilybethluna, yooyoostick2, 806270TM, and bookworm131998! **

**I'm pretty shocked, actually. 280 views and 259 hits in less than a day! WOW. Thanks a lot :')**

**I was actually thinking of continuing this story as a series of oneshots with all sorts of pairings-mainly from HoO, but some before and after that too. What do you think? Let me know!  
**

**~Sizzle**

**P.S. I'm not much of a slash person, but I will write a lot of other pairings, any that make sense. They won't all be fluffy, some of them will be funny, or sad, or whatever. I might have some best friend/sibling oneshots, too. But that's still a long way to go. :) If you have any ideas, please hesitate to hesitate to give me a heads-up on them. ;D  
**


End file.
